


Garden Mishaps

by Skysinger_Lukas



Series: Axes and Arrows (Lukas Morgenstern/M'ruhn Lemieux) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysinger_Lukas/pseuds/Skysinger_Lukas
Summary: Remember to stable your chocobos kids
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Axes and Arrows (Lukas Morgenstern/M'ruhn Lemieux) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592749
Kudos: 1





	Garden Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> The outdoor design is based off my house in-game. I don't have space for a stable since it's a small plot and I only really use the house for decoration lol. 
> 
> Gustav is Lukas's chocobo, he's royal blue and is a lil shit that gets into trouble just as much as his owner. Jet, who isn't actually mentioned, is M'ruhn's chocobo and he's dalamud red and a lot calmer and obedient. 
> 
> Also Lukas can't cook, he is very bad at Life™ so he prepares all the stuff so M'ruhn can make it.

It was almost sunset by the time Lukas returned home from grocery shopping, his arms full with bags as he opened the gate and nodded to his retainer by the door. 

"Ruhn I'm home!" He called as he set the bags down on the table, humming in thought when he didn't get a response, "He must be in the garden."

Lukas shrugged and began removing the contents from the bags and put them away, humming a tune quietly to himself as he did so. It didn't take long, so when he was finished he decided to go out and look for M'ruhn. 

When he exited the house again, his chocobo was sniffing about the kitchen garden, to which he shooed the bird away before turning towards the arched bridge that served as the entryway to the shade garden. 

"Ruhn?" He called again.

"Over here."

_ So he  _ was _ out here, _ he thought as he made his way through the archway.

There on the bench beneath the maple tree, sat the Seeker he was looking for, reading quietly beneath the shady boughs. Upon approaching, the shorter Miqo'te closed his book and looked up with a smile.

"Did you finish your shopping?" He asked as he patted the spot next to him in invitation.

The blond nodded as he sat, resting his arm up over the back of the bench and around his lover, "Aye, I grabbed those spices you asked for; they're surprisingly difficult to find, but I did some digging and found an Ala Mhigan merchant. We can plant them tomorrow, the pumpkins should be ready by then."

M'ruhn hummed in agreement as he rested his head on the bard's shoulder to continue reading, "I'm in no rush; we can use whatever excess gourds we have to make a pie, maybe bring some to that free company you've been hanging out with."

Lukas shrugged his free shoulder before looking down and skimming the page M'ruhn was currently reading, "Whatcha reading?"

"Just some reports on my tribe I was able to scrounge up. They invited us for a feast next week, so I wanted to try and touch up on my culture," replied the Warrior as he flipped the page.

_ Ah, that's right, M'ruhn only recently returned to his tribe after the Garlean occupation,  _ Lukas thought to himself before pressing a kiss to the man's temple, "It's almost dinner time; you finish up your reading and I'll go grab the ingredients from the garden."

M'ruhn only hummed in acknowledgement as he continued reading, earning a sigh from Lukas with a shake of his head and a smile. He turns to head towards the kitchen garden, but stops dead in his tracks at what he sees. The Seeker looks up from his book, head cocked in confusion.

"Lulu? What is it?" He asked, but jolts as the Keeper shouts.

"Bad Gustav, no!" 

The blond rushes out, waving his hands and tugging the chocobo by his barding in an attempt to remove the bird from the garden, "Gustav stop that!"

The royal blue chocobo finally desists, raising his head with a chirp as he munches on a gysahl green leaf. Lukas stares at the garden at his feet in horror, eyes wide as he scans over what remains, which is to say, not much. The bard stands with one hand resting on his steed, head hung in defeat as he laments over the ruined garden. Nearly everything, from the mimett gourds and gysahl greens, to the carrots and onions and other recipe ingredients he was planning to use for their meal tonight.

Lukas heard a snort behind him followed by deep laughter, and his ears perked as he turned to see M'ruhn standing in the archway, holding his stomach as he cackled. Beside him, Gustav trills apologetically, nuzzling his beak and nipping the blonde's ear affectionately. 

Lukas tugs his head away with a sigh in defeat, "We really need a stable…"

M'ruhn patted his shoulder gently in consolation as he tried to regain his composure, voice shaky with giggles, "I guess we'll be eating at the Quicksands tonight?"

"Unless you feel like having cornbread and fried eggs?" Lukas tried, earning him a snort, "Alright then, we better get going. We can take Gustav, since he needs to run off all that food now, the lil' fatty."

At this he turns to his chocobo with a pout, who's looking at him expectantly, "Yea I'm talking about you. Come on, Ul'dah awaits."

Gustav trills happily as his riders climb on before taking off down the path towards the city.


End file.
